Trusting and the mamashirt
by Mikila94
Summary: Zoro doesn t trust Robin, or atleast that s what she thinks. What will that cause?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I´m writing this just for fun, ´cause the idea of it just came to my head while I was watching episode 318. This chapter happens in that episode and little after it. It´s about Zoro and Robin. It should be friendship, but if you like them as a couple then you can think this is a ZoroXRobin story. And I tell you just for sure that I´m not good in english. And sorry if some chacraters are OOC.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 318 and some episodes before that. I wasn´t sure that should this be K+ or T, so I made it T just for sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece. (If I did, I would be the Pirate King! XD The one who finds it will be the Pirate King, right? :P)**

**Trusting and the mama-shirt**

Zoro was in the city, runnign away from Sanji and the others. He was a babysitter and in a mama-shirt afterall. He thought he got away from everyone, but then he bumbed into Robin. However, Robin promised she wouldn´t tell anyone. She told Zoro that he looked good in that shirt and she also added: "And you really don´t need to worry about me telling anyone. Everyone has their dark little secrets." She also laughed a little when she said this.

Zoro frowned and mumbeled: "Yeah, expecially you." He didn´t mean to say it aloud or Robin to hear it. But she did hear it. And it hurt her alot, but she didn´t let it show. She went back to Nami with a smile, even though deep inside she was just thinking about Zoro´s words.

"_So Kenshi-san still doesn´t trust me?"_ was all she could think about.

"….and I still need new clothes and-" Nami stopped talking when she noticed that her friend wasn´t listening.

"Is something wrong, Robin?" she asked. Robin turned her head to Nami and shook it.

"No, nothing´s wrong, navigator-san." she said. Nami frowned and said: "You know, Robin, you could start to call us by ouer names." Robin just laughed and said: "I´ll try, navigator-san." Nami sighed.

"_Looks like Robin´s not gonna stop that too soon." _she thought.

XXXXX

When Robin came back from shopping with Nami, it was alredy late. And she was still thinking about Zoro´s words.

"_Why did he say it? Does he really not trust me?" _she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when somebody put a hand on her shoulder. Robin turned her head and saw Franky standing behind her.

"What is it, Franky-san?" she asked. She called Franky by a name ´cause she couldn´t think about a fitting nickname.

"I´m the one who should be asking that, Nico Robin. I don´t know you well, but I can see that something is bothering you." he said. Robin looked at Franky. True, they weren´t known eachother long, but Robin trusted Franky and thinked of him as a friend. He had been a big help in the Enies Lobby afterall. He had saved her life and helped her and her nakamas.

"You are wrong, Franky-san, nothing´s bothering me." she lied. If Franky wouldn´t know any better, he would have believed Robin. He frowned and said: "Don´t lie to me, Nico Robin."

"I´m not lying", Robin said simply. Franky was going to say something back, but then Zoro walked in. Franky allmost started to laugh when he saw Zoro´s mama-shirt, but then he noticed how Robin clenched her hands in to fists.

"I´m going to read", Robin said and left the room. Now Franky knew that Robin´s bad mood had something to do with Zoro.

"Oi, Roronoa Zoro!" he yelled at Zoro. Zoro turned his head to Franky.

"What?" he asked.

"What have you done to Nico Robin? She´s acting weirdly." Franky asked angrily. Zoro blinked a couple of times before his brains registered what Franky had said.

"What makes you think I did something to her!?" He shouted.

"Because she left when you walked in! Don´t try to deny it!" Franky shouted angrily. He was sure that Zoro had done something to Robin.

"Listen Franky, I haven´t done any-" Zoro suddenly stopped his sentence when he relized what Franky meant.

"_Did Robin get mad about that my comment in the street? It was just a little thing!" _he thought. Franky noticed that Zoro had stopped talking and chanced it for thinking.

"_Aha! I knew he did something to her!" _he thought. Franky walked over to Zoro and crapped his collar, which was pretty hard since Zoro´s shirt was so small.

"Apologize from her", Franky said. Zoro looked at him angrily and asked: "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don´t-" Franky started and thinked for a moment. Then he smirked. Zoro raised an eyebrow questionly.

"-because if you don´t, I´ll tell everyone what kind of shirt you are wearing." he finished his sentence. Zoro froze. He had totally forgotten that he was still wearing the shirt he had borrowed.

"_Oh shit"_, he cursed in his head.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to apologize from her or not?" Franky asked irritated. Zoro frowned and said: "Fine, I´ll do it." Franky smiled and letted go of him.

"Good. Now go apologize." Franky said and pointed at the door where Robin had gone in.

"Now?"

"Ofcourse now, idiot!" Franky yelled.

"Hell no! What if someone else is in there too? They can´t see me in this shirt!" Zoro yelled. That would be way too embarrassing.

"Nico Robin should be the only one in that room. And if you don´t go in right now I´ll tell everyone about your shirt AND that you hurted her feelings!" Franky yelled with a smirk on his face. Zoro slapped his forhead and said: "Fine, I´ll go now."

He opened the door and peeked in. Franky was right; Robin was the only one in the room. She was sitting on her bed and reading a book. Zoro sighed in relief and walked in to the room.

XXXXX

Robin sat on her bed. She was reading a book that she had buyed when she and Nami had been shopping. She heard the door open, but she didn´t look up since she knew it was Zoro. She had heard his and Franky´s conversation.

"_He wouldn´t apologize from me if Franky wouldn´t have threatened him."_ Robin thought and turned a page from her book.

"Robin?" Zoro started. He still hated the fact that he had to apologize. Robin lifted her head from the book.

"Yes, Kenshi-san?" she asked. Zoro frowned. Why couldn´t Robin call them by theyr names? But that wasn´t the thing he had came to say.

"_Okay, here we go." _He thought as he said: "Robin, I´m sorry about earlier. Everyone has secrets, not just you. I… I´m sorry that I made it sound like that."

Robin sighed. He just didn´t get it.

"_I just wan´t them all to trust me. Why can´t he get it? Why can´t he trust me?"_ Robin thought. She was so sad, but she hid it well.

"It´s alright, Kenshi-san." Robin said with a smile. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? Franky said you were angry." he asked. Robin´s mask fell, but just for a moment.

"_Not angry, Kenshi-san, I´m sad." _she said in her mind.

"No, Kenshi-san, I´m not angry. I´m just a little tired." Robin lied. Zoro watched Robin for a moment. He had a feeling that she was lying, but why would she lie? Zoro decided to let it be.

"Well then, that´s good." Zoro said. They heard sounds from outside.

"Maybe you should change your shirt before the others come back here", Robin said, changing the subject. Zoro looked at his shirt. It was still the same lovely mama-shirt.

"_Shit, she´s right!" _Zoro cursed.

"Oh, that´s true. Thanks." he said. Robin smiled as a reply and continued reading. Zoro took of his shirt, threw it under the bed and started to look for a new one. When he did this, he glanched at Robin.

"_I wouldn´t have remempered in time if she wouldn´t have told me to change. Maybe she really is a little trustfuller than I thought."_ he thought. Robin looked up from her book.

"Something wrong, Kenshi-san?" she asked. Zoro looked away from Robin and said: "No, I´m just looking for my shirt." Robin pointed to the floor in front of her.

"Isn´t that your´s?" she asked. She was pointing at a shirt in front of of her bed. Zoro looked at it.

"Yeah, it is. But I don´t get it what it´s doing there." Zoro mumbeled. He walked lazyly to get his shirt. When he was going to pick it up, he accidently stepped on it and fell. And ofcourse, right on to Robin.

They lay face to face in Robin´s bed, Zoro on the top . Robin had dropped her book when Zoro had slipped. Zoro´s face was pink, and Robin was blushing a little too.

"Kenshi-sa-" Robin started when the door burst open.

"Oi Zoro! Are you here!?" shouted Luffy who was standing in a now open doorway. He noticed Robin and Zoro on the Robin´s bed and asked: "What are you two doing?"

They didn´t have a chance to answer when Franky and Nami were alredy standing next to Luffy.

"What are you looking at, Luf-" Nami stopped her sentence when she saw Zoro and Robin.

"_What the hell? I never knew those two were THAT close!"_ she thought. Franky slapped his forhead.

"_I told him to apologize, not do anything like that!"_ he thought.

"Ahem… we can come back later . Bye!" Nami said. She grapped Luffy and Franky´s arm and pulled them out of the door. Then she slammed the door shut.

Robin blinked.

"_Wait a minute, she didn´t think that Kenshi-san and I…?"_ she thought.

Zoro stared at the door. He was redder than ever.

"_Wait a second, they don´t think that we…?"_ he thought. Then he realized that it was Nami who had seen them. Ofcourse she would think something like that.

"It´s not like that!" he shouted without thinking any further. He jumped of of the bed and run out of the door.

Robin heard how he was trying to explain others that it wasn´t what they thought it was. She decided to let it be and continue reading her book.

"_Well maybe he still doesn´t trust me, but atleast we get along a little better now."_ she thought as she pickked up her book and continued reading.

**A.N: Okay, so this was suppoused to be an oneshot, but I decided to make a second chapter for this as well. Review, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Okay, here´s the second chapter. It´s happening a little after Straw hats left from Water 7. Thanks to all people that reviewed. I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Spoilers up to that when Franky joined the crew. And once again: sorry for my bad english.**

**Disclaimer: Read it from the first chapter.**

**Trusting and the mama-shirt**

The sun was shining. It was a beautifull day. Sunny was moving peacefully on the waves. It was really quie-

"Damn it, Luffy! Get back here!" Sanji yelled while he was chacing Luffy around the deck.

"I´m sorry, Sanji! I didn´t know!" Luffy yelled back. He had eaten the snacks that Sanji had made for Nami and Robin.

"Didn´t know? Didn´t know! Why would I make heart shaped snacks for anyone but Nami-san and Robin-swan!" Sanji yelled. He started to run faster and so did Luffy. Luffy ran past sleeping Zoro and yelled "I´m sorry!" very loudly. Zoro woke up. He started to stand up and started to yell: "Oi, Luffy! Shut your mou-!" and then Sanji bumbed into him. They both fell to the ground.

Zoro held his head and snapped: "Oi, Love cook! Watch where are you going!"

"Shut up, you stubid Marimo!" Sanji snapped back. They started to fight and after a couple of seconds they both fell into ocean. Usopp and Chopper went to watch on the edge as Zoro and Sanji continued their fight in the ocean.

"Neh, Usopp! Which one do you think is going to win?" Chopper asked. Usopp was about to answer, but then he noticed that Zoro and Sanji had stopped fighting. And now they were looking at him with expecting eyes. That made Usopp realize the situation.

"_If I say Zoro´s going to win, Sanji beats me up. If I say Sanji´s going to win, Zoro beats me up."_ he thought. He was quiet for a moment and then he said: "Let´s go fishing to the other side of the ship, Chopper."

"DON`T CHANCE THE SUBJECT!" Zoro and Sanji yelled at the same time.

"But Usopp, what abou-" Chopper started when Usopp covered his mouth with his hand and went to the other side of the ship with him.

"Damn it Usopp! Get back here and help us up!" Zoro yelled, but Usopp didn´t hear him.

"Tsk, this is all your fault, you stubid Marimo!" Sanji yelled. Actually they were both quilty, but that´s something Sanji would never admit. Expecially when it came to Zoro.

"Shut up, Love cook!" Zoro yelled back. They almost started fighting again, but then someone tapped Zoro on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should come back up, Cook-san, Kenshi-san." Robin said from the edge of the ship. Her hand dissapeared from Zoro´s shoulder and appeared on the edge of the ship making ladders with other hands.

"Ofcourse, Robin-swaaan!" Sanji yelled and climped up the ladders. When he got back up, he started to chace Luffy again. Robin clanched into ocean.

"Aren´t you coming up, Kenshi-san?" she asked. Zoro made a "hmph" sound and said: "I don´t need your help. I can get back up by myself." Robin flinched, but Zoro didn´t notice it.

"_He doesn´t trust me or his just stubid and want´s to prove that he can get up on his own." _Robin though.

"Are you sure, Kenshi-san?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I´m sure. Take of those hands of yours." he spat rudely. Robin sighed and made her arms dissapear.

"Just yell if you chance your mind", she said and walked away. Zoro sighed.

"_I´m never gonna swallow my pride in front of her!" _he thought.

XXXXX

When Zoro got back up it was alredy late. Very late.

"_Geez, I bet everyone are alredy sleeping."_ Zoro thought as he climped back to the ship. When he walked towards his room, he noticed that someone was still sitting on the deck. And this someone was sleeping.

"_Did Luffy fall in sleep on the deck again?" _Zoro though and shook his head. However, when he walked past the person, he noticed that it wasn´t Luffy.

"_What the…! What´s Robin still doing here!"_ he thought. Robin was the last person he though he would see. It could even be the shitty love cook, but it was Robin. Next to her was a tray were was an empty mug. On the other side of her was a book she had been reading.

"_Should I wake her up?" _though Zoro. Then he noticed something that he thought was weird. Robin was in exatly the same place she had been when he had last talked to her.

"_Oh shit, don´t tell me she was waiting for me?" _he thought. He watched Robin for a moment.

"_It´s getting a bit cold, I really should wake her up."_ He thought. He was going to shook Robin awake, but he stopped when Robin moved a little bit.

"_Then again, maybe not." _he thought again. He watched Robin for a moment more. He decided to take a shower and went to get clothes that he could chance in.

XXXXX

When Zoro was in the shower, he just couldn´t be without thinking Robin.

"_Was she really waiting for me even though I told her that I didn´t need help?" _he thought. He turned of the water and took his towel. Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face.

"_Heh, she sure is mutch trustfuller than I ever tho-"_ and then it hit him. He could trust Robin. His face went pale when he remembered what he had said to Robin at Water 7.

"_Oh shit, she was angry because she knew I didn´t trust her! What kind of idiot I am!"_ he cursed himself. When Robin had first joined the crew, Zoro didn´t trust her at all. But when they were at the Sky Island, he started to trust her a little. However, when they played with the Foxy Pirates, Zoro´s trust for Robin fell almost completly. And that was because she didn´t seem to be at all faced when they had lost her to Foxy´s crew. At that time Zoro couldn´t have cared less about her. But she was a part of the crew, so they had won her back.

When they got to Water 7, he had decided that he wouldn´t give a shit about Robin anymore. She was in the ship, but in his mind she wasn´t his nakama. And when Chopper had told that she had left them at Water 7, he was really angry to her. He remempered that he had thought that how could she do this to them. To others he had said that he was neutral, but that was one big lie. Because at that moment he had hated Robin.

"_Why did I even thought that she would have left us without a good reason?"_ Zoro thought as he put on his clothes.

"Maybe I should apologize from her…" Zoro mumbeled to himself.

"_Heh, last time Franky needed to threaten me to get me apologize from Robin. And now I´m going to do it on my own. I sure am a weird person." _he thought. He decided to go out to deck and apologize from Robin right now.

XXXXX

Robin sat silently on the deck.

"_Did I fell a sleep?" _she thought. She glanched over the edge, thinking: _"I wonder if Kenshi-san´s still in the water."_ She turned her head back, closed her eyes and thought: _"Why do I even care, since he doesn´t care for me either?"_

She was going to get up and leave, but then she heard footsteps.

"_Could it be Cook-san? Or Navigator-san?"_ she thought.

Zoro saw that Robin was still a sleep. Or so he thought. He went to stand in front of Robin, trying to decide should he wake her up or not.

"_Should I wake her up? Would she be angry if I did?"_ In the end, Zoro decided not to wake her up. Robin could get angry and this way he had more time to think a good way to apologize from her. He was going to leave, but then he stopped himself.

"_It´s pretty cold out here",_ he thought and left.

XXXXX

When Robin heard that the person was leaving, she was suprised.

"_I wass sure that who ever it was that person would wake me up. Or maybe someone was sleepwalking?" _Robin thought. Luffy, Usopp and even Chopper did that sometimes.

Robin opened her eyes slowly and saw Zoro walking away from her.

"_So he got back up"_, Robin thought. _"Does he really not care enough to even wake me up?"_ Robin sighed silently and closed her eyes again.

XXXXX

Zoro went back on the deck with a blanket in his arms. He went to stand in front of Robin and put the blanket on her.

"Good night, Robin." Zoro whispered and turned around that he could go to sleep.

"Good night, Kenshi-san." came Robin´s reply. Zoro froze.

"_She was awake this whole time!"_ Zoro thought in panic. As if she was reading his mind, she answered: "Yes, I am awake." Zoro turned to face Robin again. His face was deep red when he yelled: "Then why didn´t you say so earlier!"

"I woke up just a moment ago, Kenshi-san." Robin replied. It wasn´t completly a lie; she hadn´t been awake for long.

"Well… uuh… ugh! Whatever!" Zoro yelled and walked away. Robin sighed.

"_I made him mad at me"_, she thought sadly. She glanced up to the sky where stars shone brightly.

"_But at least I know he cares for me, even if it just a little."_

XXXXX

Zoro jumped on his bed and closed his eyes.

"_Damn that Robin! Why couldn´t she say she was awake!"_ Zoro thought. He was still red from embarrasment. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"_Even thought I don´t always like it, she´s still one of us."_ Zoro yawned and kicked of his shoes.

"_And I´m sure that if I haden´t saved her life at Sky Island back then, I would be regretting it now."_

**A.N: Okay, I know I said this would have only two chapters (I said so, didn´t I?), but I´m going to write third one as well. First I wasn´t even going to write this chapter, but I still did it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: This takes a place a night after the last chapter. And I know that they don´t have their own rooms in the ship, but let´s pretend that they have, okay?**

**Disclaimer: If you don´t know it already, go to doctor.**

**Trusting and the mama-shirt**

When Zoro woke up in the morning, he cursed himself in his mind.

"_Ugh, damn it! I should have apologized from her yesterday when I had a chance!" _he got up and yawned.

"_I better go get some breakfest before Luffy eats everything"_, he thought. He walked out of the door and headed to the kitchen. He stopped when he was halfway to there, because he saw Robin. She was there, on the deck, sitting on a chair and a book in her hands. Zoro glanced in all directions. They were only ones on the deck.

"_Now would be a good chance to apologize"_, after this though kitchen´s door slammed open and Sanji came on to the deck.

"_Ugh, damn it, maybe not." _Zoro thought after he noticed Sanji. The cook was carrying a tray with a plate that had a sandwich on it. Next to it was a small cup of coffee.

"Here, my sweet Robin-swaan!" Sanji half yelled, half singed, when he passed the tray to Robin.

"Thankyou, Cook-san. Could you please put it on to table? I´ll eat it a little later." Robin said.

"Ofcourse, Robin-swaan!" Sanji yelled and put the tray on the table next to Robin´s chair. Zoro rolled his eyes at Sanji´s behavior. Robin noticed this and asked: "Is something wrong, Kenshi-san?" Zoro turned his face quigly and said: "No."

"Tsk, stupid Marimo." Sanji mumbeled. Zoro turned his face back at Sanji and Robin.

"What was that?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, didn´t the stupid Marimo hear me?" Sanji asked. A vein popped up in Zoro´s forhead. He was about to take his sword out, when Robin suddenly said: "Don´t fight."

"Ofcourse not, Robin-swaaan!" was Sanji´s automatic answer. He did anything that Robin or Nami told him to do. Zoro glared at Robin.

"Mind your own business", he said.

"Allright then", was all what Robin said. Sanji gave Zoro a look of warning but said nothing. Instead of fighting with Zoro, he started to speak to Robin. Zoro rolled his eyes and went to kitchen, slamming the door shut behind him.

XXXXX

Instead of listening Sanji, Robin stared after Zoro.

"_Maybe I shouldn´t have said anything… but then they might have started to fight again."_ Robin thought. She really didn´t want to see her nakama fighting against eachother, even when it wasn´t anything serious.

"So, Robin-swan, what do you think?" Sanji asked with annoying, sweet tone. Robin turned her attention to Sanji. She hadn´t listened at all.

"I´m sorry, Cook-san, I didn´t listen. Could you repeat what you said?" Robin asked.

"Ofcourse, Robin-swaan! I was asking what would you like to eat today at lunch? Here are the options-" and so Sanji started to list the options for dinner. This time Robin listened, but she was still thinking about Zoro.

XXXXX

"Is something wrong, Zoro?" Chopper asked immeaditly when Zoro walked in the kitchen. Zoro looked at Chopper with confused face.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Your face just looked weird", Usopp answered before Chopper could say anything. Zoro was guiet for a moment before he answered: "Maybe I´m just getting sick or something."

Chopper´s eyes widened.

"EEH! Zoro, if you feel sick, go to rest immeaditly!" the little reindeer yelled. Zoro blinked a couple of times.

"Eeh? But I-"

"No buts, Zoro! As a this ship´s doctor I tell you to go bed right now!" Chopper yelled with professional tone. He was guite a proud of himself, giving orders like this.

"But-"

"Hey if Zoro goes to bed now, I can have his breakfeast!" Luffy yelled and was ready to take Zoro´s part of pancakes that Sanji had made. At this point the swordman snapped.

"Like in hell you can!" he yelled and started to fight for his pancakes with Luffy.

"Oi, Zoro! Take it easy since your sick!" Chopper yelled. But it went to deaf ears as Zoro continued to fight for his breakfest.

XXXXX

Later that day, Zoro was sleeping in his room, next to his bed. It was too early to sleep in the bed. His eyes shot open when his room´s door was slammed open.

"Zoro Zoro Zoro hide me hide me hide me!" yelled Luffy who had just come in. Zoro grunted in annoyance.

"What now, Luffy?" he asked, still half a sleep.

"Sanji´s chasing me again!" Luffy yelled in panic as quietly as he could. Zoro slapped his forhead.

"_What the hell did that idiotic captain do this time to make that stupid love cook so angry?"_ he wondered. He shook his head and said: "Whatever, just hide somewhere and stay quiet, I´m going back to sleep."

"Thanks Zoro", Luffy said and started to look for good hiding spot. Under the bed? No, too obvious. In closet? Nope, that´s too obvious too. Then he noticed an old, big box in the corner.

"_Should I hide in there?"_ he thought. But when he heard Sanji´s angry voice, he realized that the cook was coming closer. Luffy went to in front of the box and opened it. He started to throw stuff out of it that he could go in. A moment later he went in and right when he closed the box, Sanji ran into Zoro´s room.

"Oi, Marimo, where´s Luffy?" he asked.

"Don´t know, don´t care." was Zoro´s reply. And then Nami and Franky ran in to the room too.

"Did you find him yet?" Nami asked from the blonde cook. Sanji shook his head.

"No, but I´m pretty sure that that stubid Marimo knows where he is." he said.

"Oh really?" Nami asked with a smirk on her face.

"_Oh no, this can´t be good." _Zoro thought. A little bit of sweat dropped from his forhead to his face.

Nami smirked even wider and asked: "Well, Zoro, when are you going to pay your debt to me?"

"_Oh shit, I knew this was coming!" _Zoro cursed in his mind.

"When I have enough money", Zoro replied.

"And when is that?" Nami asked, still smirking. Zoro shrugged.

"I don´t know", he answered.

Nami smirked even wider.

"Well, there is a way to get your debt a little smaller." she said. This caught Zoro´s attention. He turned his head towards Nami.

"Is that so? And what exatly is that way?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me where Luffy is and I cut your debt a little bit", Nami answered. A smirk appeared on Zoro´s face.

"Inside of that box", he said and pointed at the old box. Nami, Sanji and Franky looked the box. It was actually a quit obvious hiding place, since there was all kind of stuff thrown around it.

"That idiot, that´s so obvious!" Sanji laughed.

"Yet you didn´t notice it earlier", Zoro commented. Sanji gleared at the swordman.

"Shut up, Marimo." he said. They almost started a fight before Franky yelled: "Damn you, Straw hat, get out of the box! We know you´r there!"

No reply.

"Oi, Nami! How much are you gonna cut my debt?" Zoro asked from Nami. Nami smirked.

"10 berris", she answered.

"What! Only 10!" Zoro yelled and started to argue with Nami.

"Damn it, Luffy, get out of there or do I have to take you out by myself!" Sanji halfyelled, halfasked, from his captain. When they didn´t get a reply, Franky went to stand in front of the box.

"Last warning, captain." he said dangeriosly. When Luffy didn´t come out, Franky pigged up the box. He opened it and quickly turned it upsidedown, which caused Luffy to fall out from it.

"Ouch!" he yelled when he landed on his butt.

"You´r so dead, Luffy!" Sanji yelled and started to strangle Luffy. Luffy had, once again, eated the snacks Sanji had made for Nami and Robin. And while he had been running away from angry Sanji, he had bumped into Nami who had been carrying cola´s for Franky. The bottles had fallen down and coke inside them had splashed on Nami´s new shirt. This had made Nami angry and since the colas had been Franky´s he was angry, too. And that´s why all three of them had been chacing their captain.

Luffy was trying to get away from Sanji´s strong grib, but it didn´t go that well. The cook was twice as strong as he normally was when he was angry.

"Oi, Zoro, what´s that?" Luffy asked, still in Sanji´s strong grib. He was pointing at something not too far away from him and Sanji.

"Don´t try to chance the subject, Luffy!" Nami, who had stopped yelling to Zoro, yelled to Luffy.

"No, there really is something weird!" Luffy said, still pointing the same thing. Nami rolled her eyes. She went where Luffy was pointing and saw that something was moving. But that something was under an old shirt. Nami gulped and picked the shirt of from the floor. Under it had been a small, orange crab. Nami blinked and then she laughed out loudly.

"Phew, that really scared me!" she said between her laughs. Others didn´t laugh. They just stared the shirt in Nami´s hand. And then Luffy started to laugh loudly. Nami was holding Zoro´s old, yellow mama-shirt that Luffy had thrown of off the box. Soon after Franky started to laugh too, which caused Zoro and Nami to look at the shirt too. Zoro´s face went pale.

"_Oh shit! I still had that! I don´t even remember taking it with me!"_ he thought in panic.

"What the hell is this!" Nami asked from Zoro, holding her laugher.

"I don´t know", Zoro replied and looked away, his face bright red. Sanji smirked. He glanced at Zoro´s red face, then the shirt and then Zoro again and then he yelled: "Robin-swaan, Usopp, Chopper! Get over here!"

"_What! Oh shit!"_

XXXXX

Robin sat on the deck, watching the waves.

"_What should I do to get Kenshi-san trust me?"_ she thought. She knew that she was a member of the crew, but she just couldn´t stop thinking that she was an outsider until everyone in the ship trusted her. She sighed. She really was hopeles. She had everything she had ever wished for: a home and a family. But she still wanted more. She wanted Zoro to trust her.

"_Maybe I should just give up… he´ll trust me if he trust me, I can´t chance that."_ she thought sadly. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sanji yelled her name, then Usopp´s and then Chopper´s.

"_I wonder what Cook-san wants….?" _Robin thought. She decided to go see what it was since Usopp and Chopper were already running there, too.

XXXXX

When she got to the room where Sanji had yelled from, she noticed that it was Zoro´s and that everyone else were there too. And that Nami was holding the shirt that Zoro had used in Water 7.

"Oi, Nami, what´s that?" Usopp asked, pointing at the shirt.

"Well, we found it from here, so I think it´s Zoro´s." Nami replied and looked at Zoro.

"Nope, I´v never seen it before." Zoro said with a straight face.

"Liar! You were blushing when we found it, so it´s definitely yours, you idiotic Marimo!" Sanji yelled and pointed at Zoro.

"Why you-" Zoro´s sentence was interrubted by loud laugther. Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Chopper and Usopp were laughing while they imagined Zoro in that shirt. Franky was laughing too, but from different reason. He had alredy seen Zoro in that shirt and was now remembering it. The only ones that didn´t laugh were Zoro and Robin. Zoro was deeb red from emberrasment and Robin just didn´t feel like laughing. Because, in her opinion, there was nothing to laugh about. Because Zoro had, in her opinion, looked pretty good in that shirt.

"I don´t think there´s anything to laugh about", Robin said, getting everyone´s, inclueding Zoro´s, attention.

"He did look pretty good in that shirt", as soon as she had said that, everyone started to laugh again.

"You´ve seen him use that shirt! When!" Usopp yelled between his laughs.

"At Water 7", Robin answered with a smile. The laugher just got louder. And then Zoro had had enough. He yanked the shirt from Nami and stormed out of the room.

"Looks like the Marimo is angry!" Sanji yelled after Zoro between his laughs. Robin still didn´t laugh. She turned her head to the direction Zoro had gone.

"_Oh no… I shouldn´t have said anything about that shirt."_ Robin thought sadly. She left the room and went to her own room to think. She could see Zoro climping to the crow´s nest. She sighed.

"_Maybe I should avoid him for a while"_, she thought.

XXXXX

Zoro was sitting in the crow´s nest, watching the vawes from the window.

"_Damn that Robin! She didn´t need to say it!"_ he thought angrily. He watched the shirt for a moment and then he sighed.

"_But I really did deserve that. She´s angry at me about what happened in Water 7."_ Zoro slapped himself on the forhead. Why did he even care what she thought?

"_Tsk, who am I trying to fool? She´s my nakama, my… friend. Ofcourse I care about what she thinks."_ Zoro thought. He decided to apologize from her as soon as he got a chance. And ofcourse, when they were alone. He opened a window and threw the shirt out of it to sea.

"Heh, there it goes." he said silently to himself.

XXXXX

At dinner everyone were still laughing about Zoro´s shirt. Well, everyone except Zoro himself and Robin ofcourse. Zoro didn´t say anything at the dinner and Robin only answered if somebody asked something from her. So Zoro thought that Robin was quiet because of him. And ofcourse, Robin thought the same about Zoro.

XXXXX

After dinner everyone had given up about teasing Zoro. He wouldn´t say anything anyway. Everyone had went to deck. Well, everyone except Robin who was reading in the kitchen and Sanji who was washing dishes. And then Zoro walked in. Robin noticed this. She stood up and was ready to leave. She had decided that she would avoid Zoro as much as bossiple.

"_Well isn´t this great, now she´s so angry that she even avoids me!"_ Zoro thought. He was angry to himself and he slapped his forhead. Robin took it in a wrong way thought.

"_He gots mad even when he ends up in the same room as I"_, she thought sadly and left the room. Zoro sighed and shook his head.

"Damn it", he didn´t mean to say it out a loud, but he did. And that shittycook Sanji heard it.

"Oi, Marimo, what have you done to Robin-chwan!" he asked with a serious tone.

"Nothing", was Zoro´s automatic and simple answer. However, Sanji saw through it.

"The truth, you shithead Mar-"

"Sanjiiiii! I´m hungryyyyy!" Luffy yelled from the deck.

"Just a minute Luffy!" Sanji yelled and continued: "As I was saying, you shitty Ma-"

"Saaaanjiiiii!" Luffy yelled again. A vein popped up on Sanji´s forhead.

"Damn it, Luffy, JUST A MINUTE!" Sanji yelled and angrily continued again: "So, you shitty Marim-" Sanji was cut off again. This time, however, it was by Nami.

"Sanji! Get Luffy some food! I can´t stand he´s whining!" she yelled. Sanji´s eyes turned into hearts immeaditly.

"Right away, Nami-saan!" the blonde cook yelled. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Idiot", he muttered. Sanji looked at Zoro again.

"What did you say?" he asked, alredy knowing the answer.

"I sayd i-" this time it was Zoro´s turn to be interrupted by Luffy.

"Saaaanjiiii!" he yelled. Sanji sighed.

"I´m goming!" he yelled.

"This isn´t over Marimo", he said to Zoro and left the kitchen.

"Tsk, whatever." Zoro said and sat down on the sofa. He HAD TO apologize from Robin as soon as bossiple. He couldn´t stand it that the lovecook was watching him like a hawk when he was around Robin. And he really owed her an apologizy.

XXXXX

Robin sat alone, reading in the aquariumroom. It was a beautifull evening, so everyone else were playing on the deck. Robin would have gone there too, but she still thought that avoiding Zoro as much as bossiple was the best option. And then. ofcourse, Zoro walked in. Robin got up and was about to live, but then Zoro closed the door. He did it loud enough for Robin to hear it, but silently enough that others didn´t pay attention.

"Can I help you somehow, Kenshi-san?" Robin asked politetly.

"No, just shut up and listen." Zoro said. He, however, regretted his choice of words immeaditly.

"_I shouldn´t have said it that way"_, he thought and slapped himself mentally.

"Okay, I´m listening." Robin said and sat back down. She was wondering what Zoro had to say.

"_He probaply came to say it all at once. Well, atleast we get it handeled then." _she thought.

Zoro was still quiet for a moment. He hadn´t expected Robin to listen so easily.

"_Okay… how should I start?" _he thought. He sighed and shook his head.

"_Damn, I should have thought this trough!" _Zoro thought.

Robin watched Zoro silently. She wondered why he hadn´t said anything yet. Finally Zoro spoke.

"Robin, I´m sorry about that what I said in Water 7." he said. Robin sighed.

"_So he still doesn´t get it"_, she thought.

"Don´t worry, Kenshi-san. I alredy said that it´s alright." Robin said and stood up. She was about to live when Zoro yelled: "That´s not what I meant, damn it!"

Robin flinched, which suprised Zoro. Robin didn´t usually show her emotions.

"_Did I scare her?" _Zoro wondered.

"Then what did you mean?" Robin asked with her calm tone. She really didn´t have even a slighest clue.

Zoro looked at Robin a dumb look on his face.

"_Does she really not get it? Well isn´t this great, now I have to say it!" _he cursed in his mind.

"I´msorrythatIdidn´ttrustyou!" Zoro said a little too quikcly. He mentally slapped himself.

"_Damn, Zoro you idiot! What was that suppoused to be!" _he asked from himself in his mind.

"What? Could you repeat that, Kenshi-san? And slower this time." Robin said. Now she had an idea about what Zoro meant, but she had to be sure about it before she said anything.

Zoro sighed and said: "I´m sorry that I didn´t trust you." when Robin didn´t say anything, he continued: "I should have trusted you, you were ready to sacrifice yourself for us. I… I was an idiot."

Robin was shocked, thought she didn´t show it.

"_I didn´t think he would get it… much less apologize about it!"_ she thought. A small but real smile appeared on to her face.

"It´s alright, Zoro-kun. Everyone makes mistakes." she said and offered her hand for a mark of peace.

"_That smile is real, so she really did forgive me and- Wait a minute! Did she just say Zoro!" _Zoro thought. Had Robin really said his name instead of ``Kenshi-san´´?

Robin watched Zoro.

"_Why is he so quiet? Did I say something wrong?"_ she wondered. She was going to take her hand back, when Zoro suddenly grabbed a hold of it. They both smiled.

"Apology accepted", Robin said. They were standing silently for a while, and then, for some reason, Robin´s foot slipped. Zoro noticed this and tryed to catch Robin, but he failed. Robin fell to the floor with a loud thud and when she had been falling she had accidentally kicked Zoro´s legs. Which meant that he had lost his balance too and was now laying on top of Robin –again.

Zoro´s face went deeb red.

"_Why on earth something like this always happens when I apologize from her!"_ he thought.

Robin watched Zoro´s red face. Her own face was lightly pink, thought she didn´t know that.

"_Again huh… well, this time this was my fault."_ she thought. And then the door was slammed open.

"Oi, Robin! Have you seen Zo-" Luffy cut his sentence when he noticed Zoro and Robin on the floor.

"Seriously, what are you two doing?" Luffy asked. Before neither of them could answer, Nami, Usopp and Franky appeared next to Luffy.

"What are you looking at, Luffy?" Usopp asked. He was wondering what made his captain be quiet for a moment. Luffy said nothing, but pointed at Zoro and Robin.

"What the-!" both Usopp and Nami yelled.

"Again, huh?" was all that Franky said. This caught Usopp´s attention.

"Again? Has this happened before?" he asked. The mechanic nodded.

"Yeah, in Water 7." he said. Nami clapped her hands together.

"Ofcourse, I remember now!" she said with a smile. Then she grabbed Usopp and Luffy with her right arm and Franky with her left arm and said: "We´ll go now that you two can continue", and then she slammed the door shut, dragging the boys behind her.

There was a silence and then Zoro slapped his forhead.

"Damnit!" he cursed and got up from the floor. "Why does it allways go like this whenever I apologize from you!"

"I´m sorry, Kenshi-san." Robin said. She was still on the floor, trying to get up. Zoro frowned.

"_So she started to call me that again"_, he thought. He watched Robin for a moment. She was still on the floor.

"Do you need help to get up?" Zoro asked after a moment of silence. Robin sighed.

"It´s starting to look like it", she said. Zoro took Robin´s hand and helped her up. But when Zoro let go, Robin started to fall again. Lukcyly Zoro gaught her before she hit the floor.

"Thankyou, Kenshi-san." Robin said.

"No problem", Zoro said and put Robin back on the couch where she had been sitting earlier.

"By the way, why did you slip in the first place? You just hit your head but what about before that?" Zoro asked. Robin wasn´t usually this clumsy.

"_Only person that I know is this clumsy is that stupid marine woman Tashigi…. wait! How the hell did she came to my mind!"_ Zoro´s thoughts were interrupted by Robin saying: "I´m just a little tired. I haven´t sleeped well for a while." It was true, Robin hadn´t sleeped well for a while. She had just thought that when Zoro would start to trust her.

Zoro sighed with relief.

"Good that it´s nothing serious", he said. He was about to leave, but then he remembered something.

"Robin…" he started.

"Yes?"

"You should start calling us by ouer names", before Robin could say anything, Zoro continued: "You are one of us. You have full right to call us by ouer names."

There was a moment of silence, and then Robin said: "Okay then, Zoro."

Zoro turned around that he could leave. However, right before he left Robin saw a small smile on his lips. This made Robin smile too.

**A.N: Aaaaaand… Finished! 8D Did you like it? Review, please! I was going to put one funny scene to the end what I had in my mind ever since I started this fic, but it didn´t fit there. :( So this was the last chapter. I´m going to write Vivi –oneshot now, and after that propaply some Robin. But if you want me to write about something (some certain pairing or chacrater), please just tell me! I´ll watch then can I write about it or not.**


End file.
